<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The School Play by frightened_toaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046771">The School Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frightened_toaster/pseuds/frightened_toaster'>frightened_toaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Polyamory, Slow Burn, hinted at viney x emira, i know im a meanie right?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frightened_toaster/pseuds/frightened_toaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz comes to a new school in her Sophomore year of high school, finally getting accepted into the school of her dreams where she can finally make friends and study what she loves. For the first time she finds herself with an amazing group of friends but she can't help but continue looking for a certain green haired girl. Luz has to attempt to figure out how she feels about these people around her while simultaneously coming closer and closer to opening night on a play she's been working so hard on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda/Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wire Rimmed Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to note this school is very small and there are only a few varying schedules for students, hence why a lot of them are in the same class. I would also like to note I am merely a lone seventh grader so please don't come for me on my lack of knowledge in the high school realm. Also that this is my first ever real story! I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bye Mami! Te amo!” </p>
<p>Luz was heading onto the grounds of her new school. Hexide; The School For The Artistically Gifted. Hexide was a private school that only accepts the most talented… or the most wealthy. It runs sixth to twelfth grade, and it only holds so many kids per grade. Nevertheless Luz was excited to finally get a chance to go to this school, just because most get in when they are in middle school doesn’t mean that’ll stop her. She was so thrilled and hyped to hopefully <i>actually</i> be able to make friends.</p>
<p>She was so enraptured by the feeling she ran right into someone.</p>
<p>“Hey watch where you ar-” Luz could hear a loud gasp escape the other girl's lips as she cut herself off, followed by an angry huff. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” She looked over at the girl and noticed a drawing on the ground, it had ink spilled all over it. “Oh my gosh- I- I’m so sorry! Can I help er-?”</p>
<p>“Just go away…” the girl spat out. Luz was so worried about the drawing and what just happened all she was able to catch about the girl as she walked away was her bright green hair.</p>
<p><i>Oh no oh no oh no…</i> Luz thought to herself. She was so mad at herself for screwing things up again. She took a deep breath. “It’ll be okay Luz, it’ll be okay,” she mumbled to herself as she continued to walk inside, being careful to not run into anyone else.</p>
<p>The short haired girl took a look at her schedule to see what class she had first. <i>History.</i> She was hoping for something else besides what she has been learning for the past 10 years of schooling but oh well. Then she realized, she has no idea where any of her classes are. She didn’t exactly get a tour and by that she means she got the tour date wrong and had showed up a day late. </p>
<p>Anxious she quickly scanned the area. She noticed a rather nice looking girl just closing her locker, she seemed very approachable so that's what Luz did. “Hello!”</p>
<p>The girl jumped and immediately spun around to look at Luz whose cheery smile had quickly faded into a hesitant one. </p>
<p>In that moment of awkward silence Luz was able to get a good look at the girl. She had big round glasses that framed her green eyes. They were slipping off her nose a bit. She also had short deep turquoise colored hair that fell around her jawline. </p>
<p>“Sorry to startle you! But I… can’t find my class.” Luz let out an awkward laugh as she scratched the back of her head nervously.</p>
<p>“It’s okay! I just was a bit lost in my mind is all… what class do you have?” Luz smiled at the girl and showed her her schedule. “Oh I have that one now too. Here I’ll walk you.”</p>
<p>The girls walked in silence for a moment before the shorter one spoke, “My name’s Willow by the way, Willow park. And your’s…?”</p>
<p>“Luz Noceda! Nice to meet you Willow Park!” Luz laughed with a big goofy grin.</p>
<p>Willow giggled a little. “I assume you’re new here. Or have just somehow flown under the radar for the past four years and for some reason forgot the layout of the school.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. That would have been pretty funny though.” The two girls laugh together as they arrive at their destination. Willow held the door open for Luz as they walked in.</p>
<p>“You can sit with me if you want to. I don’t really have any of my friends in this class anyway,” Willow muttered shyly. Luz nodded eagerly. They claimed a table closer to the back of the room.</p>
<p>The girls chatted quietly amongst themselves. Only lightly paying attention to their teacher and taking notes when needed. Willow eventually asked to see the rest of her schedule, after the girl began to peak her interest. Willow quickly compared their two schedules to find that they shared not only their first class, but their study hall and alternating class schedule (except for day c) together as well. However, soon the class ended and they were forced to part ways for the time being. Willow pointed Luz into the right direction for her next class and they parted.</p>
<p>Luz could hardly pay attention during her English class as she was high on excitement. This was the first person she has met who actually seemed to want to not throw themselves off a toaster oven after having a conversation with her. Even better, she seemed to be hopeful to see her again later! </p>
<p>The next few classes for her seemed to go by fast. It wasn’t exactly like first day classes since the school was small enough to the point the teachers taught most grades, and most kids' schedules did not change throughout the years, but they were easy enough. Mostly review.</p>
<p>She made her way to the cafeteria at lunch time and as she walked in she was immediately waved over by Willow. She excitedly ran over and sat in the spot that she had saved for her.</p>
<p>“Ah so you’re the infamous Luz we’ve heard so much about.” A boy with dark green hair hummed. </p>
<p>“Wha-”</p>
<p>“I told them you were coming.” Willow quickly cut her off to clear up the confusion. She kicked his shin from under the table causing him to jump.</p>
<p>“Willow!”</p>
<p>“What?” Willow deadpanned while staring blankly at him. </p>
<p>“You just kicked me!” the boy retorted.</p>
<p>“I did no such thing!” Willow spat back.</p>
<p>Then Luz noticed the girl sitting next to the boy, she had the same hair color. She spoke, “Ya know Ed. It’s rude to just falsely accuse people of stuff. Are you sure you didn’t just kick yourself?”</p>
<p>“I- What- I can’t-” he looked back and forth between the girl and Willow in disbelief, “I give up. I swear. I’m done.” He put his hands up in surrender and just sat back. </p>
<p>Everyone was able to just keep a straight face during this whole interaction except Luz. She was trying so hard to just not laugh and ruin it. Thankfully Willow refocused the conversation so Luz could successfully distract herself from it.</p>
<p>“<i>Anyways,</i>” Willow said side eyeing Ed, “This is Edric and Emira. They’re twins. And that over there,” she pointed towards a girl sitting besides her she hadn’t noticed before, “Is Viney.”</p>
<p>Luz waved to them and smiled. Emira and Viney smiled back but Edric was still too salty to pay attention.<br/>
All of a sudden a tray slammed down on the table causing the milk carton that was on it to go flying, “Willow! I did something stupid again!”</p>
<p>“Oh and that's Augustus.” </p>
<p>“I thought it would be funny to send a code to the android in the tech room to start throwing pencils at students who walked by but I think I accidentally started World War III!” The boy shouted in panic. </p>
<p>Willow couldn’t help but laugh, “You did what now?” she said through a giggle. Edric just stared at him in awe with his mouth ajar and slowly gave him a high five. Emira burst out laughing and Viney snickered.</p>
<p>“Guys I’m serious!” He said in distress. He didn’t even notice that Luz was sitting with them. </p>
<p>“Augustus. I’m sure it's fine. Now relax. And look. This is Luz,” she used her hands to gesture towards the brown eyed girl still trying to hold back a laugh.</p>
<p>“AH HUMAN! I mean hi! I’m Augustus.” Luz couldn’t help but laugh at him too.</p>
<p>“Hi Augustus. Can I call you Gus? It just seems easier to say.” No one said anything. Luz was about to take it back thinking she said something wrong when Viney cut her thoughts off by speaking.</p>
<p>“Why did no one think of that- I-” Everyone started laughing to themselves. Gus quickly agreed to the nickname.</p>
<p>Then something caught Luz’s eye. Green hair. She looked over and recognized her as the girl from earlier, “Oh shoot.” </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Willow looked at her a bit confused. </p>
<p>“I had accidentally ran into that girl over there and caused her to drop her stuff. I think I messed up one of her drawings. I should probably go make sure she’s okay.” Before Luz could even go anywhere Willow grabbed her wrist.</p>
<p>“No. That’s Amity Blight. That’s not a very smart thing to do. She’s probably already forgotten about it anyways,” Willow spoke quietly just to make sure no one outside of their table heard.</p>
<p>“Oh hey are we talking about Mittens?” Edric butted in as Emira pretended to gag.</p>
<p>“Mittens…?”</p>
<p>Edric continued, “Yeah. She’s our baby sister.”</p>
<p>“But she’s a bitch. Please don’t associate us with her.” Emira finished.</p>
<p>Luz snickered to herself. “Okay if you say so.” Luz thought for a moment. “When you see her can you tell her I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>Emira shrugged, “I mean sure but I don’t really know if she’ll care.”</p>
<p>Luz looked over at Amity and sighed. Well she at least hoped it’d make a difference.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Green Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how did you program it to do that and show me now please.”</p><p>Luz looked over at Edric.</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“The robot.”</p><p>“OH. Come! I’ll show you!”</p><p>Luz watched as Gus and Edric ran off snickering to themselves pretending to be sneaky but it kind of just made them make more of a scene. Willow shook her head and looked over at Luz. “Do you want a tour? It’s supposedly lunch time but none of us actually eat it, we pretty much have free roam of the school right now.” </p><p>Luz nodded and Willow led her out of the cafeteria with Emira and Viney following behind, screwing around together.</p><p>Willow led her through the halls of the small school pointing out the main parts of the building.</p><p>“And over there is the theatre where I like to hang out the most.” Willow pointed over to a set of double doors that had a sign next to them that read ‘<i>auditorium</i>’. </p><p>“I didn’t know you did theatre. But to be honest. I don’t really know too much about you.” Luz giggled nervously.</p><p>Willow returned the laugh, “Yeah. It’s why I go to this school. I really do like being on stage.”</p><p>“PFFFT-” Luz and Willow looked behind them confused at Emira who just out of nowhere started choking on herself. Viney broke out in laughter and almost fell over just looking at Emira. Weird.</p><p>Willow continued to give the tour. Luz carefully listened as she spoke, taking in the aura of the building. She noticed the posters lining the walls, promoting clubs or school rules, even some of those cheesy reading posters you never expected to see again after elementary school. The school seemed like a normal high school, just with a little more creative spirit. She almost felt inspired just witnessing the place. </p><p>Soon the bell rang so they all started to head over to study hall together. To get to their destination they had to pass the cafeteria, therefore getting mixed in with the swarm of children leaving it. The hallways got swarmed with kids and now could no longer see any of her group members.</p><p>Then she noticed Emira bumping into Amity amidst the chaos of it all. Emira rustled Amity’s hair and said something to her that was too quiet to hear over all the noise presently. Luz caught the girl’s eye as her face flushed bright red, making her golden eyes stand out, she wasn’t sure why. Soon she could feel Willow pulling on her wrist to get her out of the crowd and over to study hall. </p><p>Willow once again found them seats at the back for the two of them and Viney. Emira was two grades above them, along with Edric, so they wouldn’t be seeing them here. Instead of actually studying or doing classwork or basically anything productive they wrote notes back and forth in Willows notebook. So it kind of actually looked like they were doing something but in actuallity they were just talking about how Emira most likely has a big gay crush on Viney. </p><p>They didn’t let Viney see what they were silently giggling about. </p><p>Luz admired how friendly Willow was. She had only known her for a few hours, she didn’t even know that much about her, yet she still made an effort to be kind and act like a friend to Luz. She was grateful for that as no one has made an effort like that before. At her old school people either judged her or were too scared of being judged, so no one even gave her a chance. She wasn’t going to let this one go to waste.</p><p>-----</p><p>The brown eyed girl was walking with the other shorter girl back towards the school dorms. Viney was hanging out with Emira, who had gone back to her house presumably with Edric. Though they had not seen Gus nor Edric since lunch and they didn’t want to think about why too hard. Willow offered to help her unpack her stuff that had been dropped up the day prior but Luz kindly declined the offer. Willow was willing but she didn’t want to take advantage of that kindness.</p><p>Luz walked into her dorm and flopped down on her bed. She didn’t feel like unpacking just yet. She just rested a bit on her phone as she let her mind wander. She was really happy that someone as nice as Willow was willing to take a chance on her. Her friends seem really nice too. She couldn’t wait to get to know them more, well if they wanted to anyway. At least she didn’t seem to make a bad impression. <i>Amity</i>. Okay so that was a lie. It’s literally the first day and she’s already managed to make someone hate her. Not just that but then literally the same day she started hanging out with her siblings, not to mention older siblings who seem to tease her often. </p><p>Luz just sighed. She hoped that she could find a way to make it up to Amity. She didn’t want anything like her last school.</p><p>
  <i>Is she really wearing that cat hoodie again?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know right it’s like she doesn’t have any other clothes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> I would be embarrassed to be friends with her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Are you kidding? I would be embarrassed to BE her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Azura isn’t even a good book series. It’s all about dumb super natural stuff, when will she get a grip on REAL LIFE.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ew I think she just looked at me. She probably has a crush on me or something right? Doesn’t she like girls...</i>
</p><p>The short haired girl just stared at the ceiling, studying each little bump and ridge in the finishing, before brushing away her thoughts and getting up to unpack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope it doesn't seem like I rushed Willow and Luz's friendship too much. I have a tendency to move rather quickly with that stuff. However, even in the show, they seem to take to each other rather quickly. So it doesn't seem to impossible for them to grow fond of one another this quick. Also I totally ship the two crackheads together, Emira and Viney that is, you'll see me hinting at it through out the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Misplaced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day and Luz was in her drawing class when she noticed something. <i>Green hair.</i> Shit. She didn’t know Amity was in this class. She still felt a bit too off about everything with Amity and she didn’t really feel like dealing with it right now. It was giving her flashbacks into some of the worst moments in her life. Thankfully at the time she noticed it was almost the end of class, and just the day in general. </p>
<p>Gathering up her stuff, Luz left the class quickly once the bell rang. She had animation next but that class seemed easy enough then school was thankfully over. Things picked up real quick compared to yesterday. Most likely for the same reason as previously stated a while ago.</p>
<p>At first she was nervous that Amity would be in this class too, since obviously she was into drawing. However, upon entering she saw no one recognizable. The only dyed hair she could catch was a kid that had the length of their hair split dyed blond and black with their bangs being split dyed purple and blonde. The blonde being diagonal to one another so it wasn’t directing touching, if that makes any sense.</p>
<p>She sat down in the same spot she was in yesterday and just half-listened as the teacher lectured and demonstrated how to do whatever she actually taught that day. Luz wasn’t really paying attention enough to know. What she was doing was doodling in the margins of her notebook. And she seemed much more invested in that.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Class was over and Luz was heading out with the rest of the swarm. Either they got out really late or early because no one else was around. She decided to walk past the auditorium to see if Willow was there, it was on her way out anyways. She was unsure whether she could just walk in or not so she sat outside on top of her bag, continuing to doodle while she waited. </p>
<p>Luz stared intently at the paper as she carefully drew each line. She liked sketching with a ballpoint pen due to how smooth it writes and how nicely it shades. More specifically her purple pen. No like <i>the purple pen.</i> Only traditional artists would understand. </p>
<p>It was relaxing to just mindlessly draw, she drew people often and more often that not never planned the outcome. She would just draw the head and so on and so forth and whatever was on her mind mostly affected it. She’s come up with some of her favorite OCs that way, but sometimes she just draws people she knows. She ended up drawing Willow. Speaking of Willow-</p>
<p>“Luz! Are you alright? I’ve called your name like five times now…” the shorter girl said, interrupting the others thoughts.</p>
<p>“Yeah sorry, I guess I was just a little zoned out is all.” She let out an awkward laugh.</p>
<p>Willow gave a soft laugh in return. “Okay well I’m heading with the others to this cafe we like, wanna come?”</p>
<p>“Uh sure! That would be nice.”</p>
<p>“Cool! Let me just drag Edric out of the auditorium and we can head off!” She jabbed her finger in the direction of the doors, pointing towards him, as she chuckled a bit.</p>
<p>Luz let out something between a sigh and a laugh in return while giving her a warm smile. Willow smiled back as she bounded off towards the doors, “EDRIC GET OVER HERE.”</p>
<p>Luz wheezed as she heard Willows faint shout from far off. She let her eyes wander about the hallway as she waited. <i>If the name ‘ladybug’ implies they are female then how the hell do they have kids. Stupid they probably are just called that and have male versions of the bug too. Wait I just-</i></p>
<p>“Luz..?”</p>
<p>“Based on how many people are in this world there has to be at least one person who eats cereal with a fork and a plate.” </p>
<p>There was silence for a moment. “Luz how long did I leave you for-”</p>
<p>“Huh? Did I say that out loud?”</p>
<p>“Yes....?” Willow replied a bit confused, “Anyway… Emira, Viney, and Gus are out front waiting for us, let's go.”</p>
<p>Luz decided it would be good to stop thinking for the time being. Ha… the time being. Anyways she kept quickening her pace to keep up with the other two, who were surprisingly fast. </p>
<p>As they stepped outside Luz quickly noticed and commented to herself the sound of her feet on the gravily trails leading between the main buildings of the campus. She liked the way her shoes made the stones crunch and shift beneath her. She looked up to see Emira resting on top of the low stone wall surrounding the campus as she looked down and talked to a rather flustered Viney. The second Gus noticed them he quickly skipped over.</p>
<p>“Willow,” he whined, drawing out her name, “They’re being weird again.”</p>
<p>All she did was laugh in response before continuing,  “They aren’t being weird, just gay.”</p>
<p>“Well- I- Ya know. Fair.”</p>
<p>This caused both of the short haired girls to let out a soft chuckle. Willow waved over to their other friends seeing if they were ready, after receiving a thumbs up from Emira, they started down the sidewalk towards a shopping center.</p>
<p>Luz walked besides Willow and Gus whilst Emira attempted to block out Edric’s existence and talk to Viney. This caused him to take extreme measures to win over her attention as he started to see how many pencils he could put in her braid before she got to her wits end and gave in. To be honest.</p>
<p>She held out longer than Luz thought.</p>
<p>It was actually Viney to break first. She started wheezing after seeing Edric put the eleventh pencil in her hair and Emira was still holding steady conversation, straight faced. Willow shook her head like a disapproving mother at their antics as she attempted to keep Gus from egging him on.</p>
<p>As they walked, Luz attempted to just enjoy and take in the scenery of the town. She has found that taking in inspiring things when you can comes in handy when you are having an art block because all you have to do is think back on those inspiring memories.</p>
<p>They walked past an apartment complex where Luz could see kids, seemingly around the ages ten through thirteen, playing in the parking lot and kicking a ball around. To be entirely honest, she didn’t know kids still played outside. Like even when she was younger less and less kids began hanging out outside, playing and such. Luz remembered running around the words trying to catch insects and small animals, with only herself as company.</p>
<p>No one ever really wanted to play with her, she had to busy herself. She never really minded it though. It gave her time to think a lot, she was always curious. It helped her imagination grow and realize who she was quicker than most other kids. She guess that also kind of backfired on her though because the only reason she didn’t make it to this school until now was due to the fact she was always in trouble, no one ever noticed what she <i>could</i> do. Only what she couldn’t.</p>
<p>“Luz… Luz!”</p>
<p>“Wha- huh?”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Willow peered over at her concerned, as well as Gus and Viney. Emira was busy removing all the pencils and throwing them at Edric. “We’re here.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah sorry. I guess I was lost in my thoughts again.” She smiled meekly.</p>
<p>“Luz last time you were lost in your thoughts you made me question my entire existence.” </p>
<p>“Oh. Sorry.” The plainness in which those last two statements exchanged were spoken made all of them burst out laughing.</p>
<p>Viney finally regained her composure as she wiped a tear from her cheek, “Lets.. lets go inside.”</p>
<p>They all agreed and went inside, Edric entering last after hastily picking up all of his scattered pencils.</p>
<p>As they sat down Luz caught hold of an evil grin. Willow looked up and immediately began to catch on.</p>
<p>“Luz no don’t even-”</p>
<p>“If supposedly Jesus walked on water and watermelons are 92% water and I can walk on watermelons, I am 92% jesus.”</p>
<p>“Luz.”</p>
<p>“Yeeessss?”</p>
<p>“You are officially uninvited.”</p>
<p>“What!? Meanie!”</p>
<p>“Oh I’m the mean one. Not the person who is causing everyone in a 2 mile radius to have an existential crisis.”</p>
<p>“I mean…” Edric spoke up causing everyone to turn and look at him, “I thought it was kinda funny.”</p>
<p>“Edric don’t encourage her-”</p>
<p>“If someone weighs 99 pounds and eats a pound of cheese. Afterwards they are 1% cheese.”</p>
<p>Willow just sighed and shook her head disapprovingly as everyone else tried to hold back laughter. No one wanted to laugh knowing that Willow would get mad for them encouraging her but she finally gave in and just sighed. The second she did everyone burst out laughing, partially at what Luz said and partially at the frustration it caused Willow.</p>
<p>“Oh she seriously reminds me of Edric when he was younger,” Emira stated after her laughing had subsided a little.</p>
<p>“Younger? I still have an inventory full of cursed comments. You guys just kept getting mad at me so I stopped using them on you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember ever getting mad at them.”</p>
<p>“Alright then. Wanna know a fun fact?”</p>
<p>Emira and Willow looked at each other cautiously before responding in unison, dragging out their response, “Sure…”</p>
<p>“If your belly didn’t get all chubby when you sit down your tummy skin would rip when you stood back up.”</p>
<p>There was silence for a moment.</p>
<p>“Is it possible to unhear things?”</p>
<p>“You said they never made you mad.”</p>
<p>“I- not mad. Just <i>confused.</i> If that's even the right way to describe how I feel right now. I don’t know how I feel right now.”</p>
<p>Luz began to feel a bit off as she felt not included in the conversation but she brushed it off because it was just a side tangent they were having. She still gave a laugh to the funny aspect of it.</p>
<p>Luz continued to sit and just listen as the others laughed and made insides jokes to one another. She slowly continued to feel more and more displaced and she gradually understood less and less of what was happening. </p>
<p>“Oh remember when Mittens was younger whenever she was mad her face would get all red and would go like this!” Edric demonstrated what he meant by puffing up his cheeks and holding his breath. His face flushed a bright blood color as he quickly let out a sharp breath. “Whew. Almost passed out.”</p>
<p>It still took her a moment or two to register who ‘Mittens’ was whenever they talked about her. Especially because it was normally just stupid stuff she’s done and Luz had a hard time seeing the Amity she knows in the way her older siblings portray her.</p>
<p>She started getting stressed about it. She really knew nothing about these people and it was causing her to get all anxious. She felt left out. Misplaced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't normally like splitting filler chapters into parts but this was getting a bit too long so I just kinda had to. I hope you like it nonetheless.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Green Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Luz are you okay?”</p>
<p>Luz lifted her head up from where she had rested it on her arms before nodding towards Willow. As she looked over at her green eyes she saw worry in them. Causing her to rethink her response. “Well I mean. I guess I’m okay. I think I’m just over reacting is all.”</p>
<p>“I mean emotions are emotions my friend,” Viney replied, “even if you think they’re stupid.”</p>
<p>“You wanna tell us what’s wrong?” Emira looked over at her expectantly. </p>
<p>“Well I just- It really is stupid. I mean. I’ve only just met you guys. I shouldn’t expect to know you like you all know each other.” Luz looked away a bit ashamed. “I’ve never really had a real group of friends before ya know? I just have a fear of being left behind I guess.”</p>
<p>She felt Willow rest her hand on her shoulder making her look over at the other girl out of reflex. “I’m sorry if we made you feel that way. But it’s not like you’re the only one. I’ve known the twins practically my whole life but Gus and Viney haven’t been here as long. Viney only actually became friends with us at the end of last year.”</p>
<p>Luz’s eyes automatically looked over to Viney to see her nod as if to confirm what Willow said. “So I really was being silly huh?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Gus dragged out the word as he spoke, “No not really. Your feelings are just as valid as Viney’s were when she got here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah sorry if us talking about the stupid shit we did as kids makes you feel left out.” Edric said blatantly and thought for a moment before continuing, “Did <i>you</i> do any stupid shit as a kid?”</p>
<p>Luz sat in thought for a moment, “Honestly everything I did as a kid was stupid.” She thought for a moment longer. “I accidentally set snakes loose at my old school once in like what I think was eighth grade. That was pretty stupid.”</p>
<p>This caused everyone to start laughing, especially Edric. “Where the hell did you get snakes from?”</p>
<p>“They were my only friends.” Luz replied extremely over dramatically while fake sobbing. This caused a few more laughs from the group.</p>
<p>Viney continued the conversation, “Oh man I remember I had this neighbor once when I was real young. Like eight or ten. Okay wait side tangent. Why is it that everything that happened to me between the ages of eight and ten are like the same? I’m like always either eight or ten in every story I have from when I was younger.”</p>
<p>“That has to be the truest thing I’ve ever heard,” Edric laughed.</p>
<p>Viney laughed with him before continuing, “Yeah anyways, sorry, but I had this one neighborhood who was about the same age as me and she had bangs. I remember her telling me that she was growing them out and my kid brain thought that meant that you let the hair grow until it fell out or something.”</p>
<p>“What the-”</p>
<p>“I know right? It makes no sense thinking back on it but I legit just believed that.”</p>
<p>Luz immediately spoke up, “Oh I remember believing some stupid stuff too. When I was young, like real young, like probably seven or six I actually thought that your body could sense when you were in a wedding dress, or something, and it would make you pregnant. Like that's just where babies came from.”</p>
<p>“I think that has to be the most wholesome thing I’ve ever heard,” Edric said whilst holding back what could either be tears or a laugh, she couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>They continued to tell eachother dumb stories about themselves, Luz feeling much more included this time, as they all laughed at one another.</p>
<p>Luz remembers looking over at Willow as she laughed once noticing how her soft green eyes lit up as she did so. The corners of her eyes wrinkled as she would smile. Her hair swishing softly as she moved her head. Then she realized she was staring and quickly looked away. She caught Emira’s eye as she was looking away and she raised an eyebrow giving Luz a teasingly knowing look. Luz’s face immediately flushed. </p>
<p>Emira just laughed at her and went back to the conversation at hand. Luz got embarrassed all over again as she thought back to Willow. She started to get a bit flustered and she had no idea why. </p>
<p>They never actually ordered anything whilst they were there but the staff didn’t seem to care. They were probably used to school kids coming here to do work and stuff. I mean. It was really close to the school. </p>
<p>Luz and Willow walked back together, along with Gus. Edric and Emira went home and since Viney didn’t come with them back to the school, it only could be assumed she went with Emira.</p>
<p>Luz can’t remember a time in her life where she has had so much fun simply by being around other people. Sure it started off a bit rocky but immediately afterwards she warmed up to the group. She felt almost… at home with them. Like she had told them, she’s never really had a <i>real</i> group of friends before. Hardly even just a friend alone. People didn’t often try and hold a conversation with her for more than a minute or two. Which is why she was knocked so off guard when Willow continued to make attempts to hang out with her. She was thankful for that.</p>
<p>Anyways, it had been a long second day and she couldn’t wait to get back to the comfort of her own dorm. Tired, she bid her goodbyes to her newly found friends and flopped down onto her bed. Content with the events of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Euphoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed and the weekend finally took over. Luz was thinking about how grateful she was for her friends. How grateful she was for Willow. After all Willow was the one to start it all, she let Luz hang around her, and she introduced her to her friend group. After that day back at the cafe Luz has really felt like she’s finally fit in somewhere. That she belongs. <i>They have been so nice to me. I really should do something for them in return.</i> </p>
<p>She turned her phone on to check the time and was greeted with her lockscreen, a picture of her and her mother at this roller skating rink downtown. It was her absolute favorite place to go. Then the idea hit her. <i>I should take them there.</i> </p>
<p>Luz quickly unlocked her phone and went to discord. She clicked on the server that Emira had recently made and forced them all to be a part of. She mostly made it just to spam cursed images and memes at three am but that’s besides the point. </p>
<p>
  <b>thegreatluzura: Hey guys! Are any of you free today? :D</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LeafGirl: I didn’t have anything planned. Why?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>thegreatluzura: Oh I was just wondering if any of you wanted to go roller skating with me at this place downtown I really like to go to.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LeafGirl: Sounds fun! I’m in!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>thing2: hmm. let me see. i guess if i move my plans to rise up against the government and cause total anarchy to <i>tomorrow</i>- hmm. and then fit arson in with that… yeah i should be free</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LeafGirl: …</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>thegreatluzura: Yay! Anyone else?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>thing1: sorry i was attempting to steal my charger back from edric. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>thing2: emphasise on the <i>attempt</i></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>thing1: pfft- shut up</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>thing1: anyway im totally down</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ihasbirb: Whats happening and why wasn’t I invited.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>thing1: luz wants us to go roller skating and you <i>were</i> invited</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ihasbirb: Oh.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LeafGirl: Uh Luz?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>thegreatluzura: YeeeEEss?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LeafGirl: When do you wanna go?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>thegreatluzura: When do you guys want to?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LeafGirl: I dunno.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>thegreatluzura: Well that's extremely helpful.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LeafGirl: Luz-</b>
</p>
<p>She laughed to herself as she planned everything out with the group and confirmed everything. After everything was done she got up and threw her phone back down on the bed. Walking over to her closet she tried to remember if she’d packed her skates. She couldn’t think of a reason why she shouldn’t have so she remained hopeful. </p>
<p>“Ugh where did I put them-”</p>
<p>She finally was able to track them down and put them near her room’s door. She decided she should get ready. She threw on a green and purple flannel, with a moss green beanie to match. She pulled on black jeans and half tucked her shirt in as she tied the laces of her skates together and slung one of them over her shoulder, it's just easier to carry that way. Slipping on her converse she grabbed her phone off of her bed and headed out to meet Willow at the dorms entrance.</p>
<p>She noticed the girl from far away and immediately flushed a deep rose. The girls glasses had been swapped for a golden rimmed pair of the same style and she was wearing a matching gold locket. Her hair was relatively the same except she had a colored assortment of bobby pins keeping her hair tucked behind her ear. She noticed the shorter girl was wearing a black and yellow plaid skirt with an oversized green sweater whose hem fell perfectly at the skirt’s waistband. </p>
<p>Thinking back on it she can’t remember a time she’s seen Willow wear a skirt but what she did know was how adorable she looked wearing it. Then they made eye contact, and Luz realized she was staring. </p>
<p>“Luz!” Willow waved over to her excitedly. Luz quickly refocused her mind and smiled as she ran over to her friends side. “It's just going to be us until we get there because Gus told me he had to do something. I mean- I had texted him after the discord conversation and he said he was busy.”</p>
<p>“That’s a bit unfortunate but I doubt this will be the only time we’ll go! That is if you would ever want to go again.” Luz laughed awkwardly.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been roller skating in a long time but I can’t imagine myself not enjoying it. I only assume we would want to go again.”</p>
<p>They continued to walk side by side whilst engaging in mindless chatter. Luz quickly got distracted by Willow’s smile and forgot to pay attention to the conversation. Oh and she was staring again. </p>
<p>Soon they arrived at the place and started to look around for the twins and Viney. They quickly found them hanging around the entrance and went inside. </p>
<p>Luz and Emira were the only ones to actually own their own pair of skates so they went and claimed a table to sit at while everyone else went and got theirs to rent. </p>
<p>The others came and sat down with them and started to put their skates on.</p>
<p>“Um Luz…”</p>
<p>“Yeah Willow?”</p>
<p>“I…” she paused for a moment, “I don’t know how to tie these.”</p>
<p>Luz giggled. “Would you like help?”</p>
<p>“Yes please.”</p>
<p>She went over and knelt down in front of Willow to tie her skates for her. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Luz laughed again. “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>“Okay now that Willow has officially reverted back to the stage of toddler, who wants to go out with me?”</p>
<p>“I- wha- Emira no! Also that was poorly phrased.”</p>
<p>“What? I’m not wrong. Only toddlers can’t tie their own shoes and fuck you!”</p>
<p>“Wha-”</p>
<p>“I think I have to go with Willow on this one, “Luz interrupted, “skates are a bit more tricky to lace up.”</p>
<p>“Eh I guess that's fair, anyway, lets go.”</p>
<p>It quickly became obvious Luz and Emira were the only ones who had a single idea what they were doing. Willow had said she’d gone skating before but by the state she was in it obviously had been a while. Which she actually also mentioned. Then there was Edric who seemed less coordinated than a baby giraffe on a skateboard and Viney could not seem to keep her balance for the life of her.</p>
<p>Luz helped Willow onto the skating floor and immediately she seemed to lose her balance.</p>
<p>“Hey don’t worry I’ll catch you!” Luz started laughing at Willow's mindless flailing. <br/>Willow could only laugh in response, “Yea-yeah well what's gonna happen when the weight of me falling causes you to fall too!”</p>
<p>They were now giggling to each other uncontrollably while trying to brace against one another for balance. “Well- I- Frick!”</p>
<p>This sent them over the edge and they just stopped trying to not fall. They were a fit of laughter and silliness. Emira skated by them frickin perfect as always just to mock them. They soon helped each other get back up before they got trampled by the other skaters. Willow grabbed Luz’s hand for balance as they skated causing her to blush a little. Luz was confused as to why out of nowhere she started to get more and more flustered around the other one but she just brushed it off and continued to enjoy herself.</p>
<p>After a while they went and sat at the table to rest and get something to drink. Once Emira saw them going back she followed. Viney and Edric were already sitting down since they gave up attempting to be coordinated and got off a long time ago.</p>
<p>“What made you suggest this place anyway.” Luz looked up at Emira as the older one finished asking her question.</p>
<p>“Oh well me and my mom used to go here a lot so I guess it’s the first place I thought of.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that makes sense.”</p>
<p>Luz laughed a bit. “You <i>suppose</i>?”</p>
<p>“Well I mean. You went here with your <i>mom</i>?”</p>
<p>“I like to think it's more sad to just go by yourself. Because that implies not even your mom wants to hang out with you.”</p>
<p>Viney laughed. “Or you’re just an edgy teenager who thinks they’re better than everyone else.”</p>
<p>“That too.”</p>
<p>Luz sat in thought for a moment before speaking once again. “I don’t actually remember if I’ve ever had any friends.”</p>
<p>“No? Why?” Willow looked over at her a bit confused at this new found information.</p>
<p>“I guess I was just too weird for most kids. And the kids who I <i>wasn’t</i> too weird for were afraid of getting judged themselves. Or at least that's what I perceived it as.”</p>
<p>“I don’t get what people think is so wrong with being weird. Only the weird ones have an actual personality.”</p>
<p>Willow's comment caused most of them to laugh. “Oh so that's why you hang out with us and not Amity? Did we just hoard all the weirdness genes?”</p>
<p>“Yeah pretty much.” The way she said that made everyone laugh. “Well that and she’s kind of a bitch.”</p>
<p>“Ah profanity!”</p>
<p>Willow giggled slightly and looked over at Luz. “What?”</p>
<p>“Sorry habit.”</p>
<p>“You’ve made a habit out of saying ‘ah profanity’?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough.”</p>
<p>They only went out on the rink a few more times after that. Emira finally got Edric and Viney to go back out again which only ended in Viney falling so many times that she was covered in bruises by the time they left. Edric doesn’t fall as much but literally has no idea how to skate and kind of just walks. He pretty much just started leaning into how stupid he looked already.</p>
<p>Willow started to get the hang of skating again but she still fell a respectable amount.</p>
<p>For the first time like ever when they left to go back to the dorms Viney actually went with them instead of running off with Emira or something like that. Poor Viney was exhausted and you could really tell she didn’t feel like walking all the way back. Luz couldn’t even blame her, she watched her fall like so many times.</p>
<p>It was crazy to think a week ago she didn’t even know these people existed and how she had already just accepted the fact she wasn’t really going to make any real friends at this new school. She literally couldn’t have been anymore wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Homework</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bleegh school is so nyeh why do I have to be here right now.” </p>
<p>“I’ll pretend those are words.”</p>
<p>“My vocal chords won't function in a pattern of which it will speak words in the english vocabulary.”</p>
<p>“Hmm that explains it.”</p>
<p>Luz honestly felt like Willow gave up trying to make sense of her at this point and her cooperative sarcastic comments just make their interactions even better. Their friends also seemed to agree as they laughed accordingly to this rather strange interaction. Gus was the first to calm down enough to speak and that he did, “So Willow are you gonna try out for any parts?” Gus jokingly poked her side with his elbow as he teased her.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m not sure. The script hasn’t even been started yet I don’t know if there will be any good characters.”</p>
<p>“What…?” Luz glanced over at the other two seemingly very confused.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah you don’t know about the play do you?”</p>
<p>“Play?”</p>
<p>Gus interrupted, “Yeah every year the school puts on a play, it's a way for all the tracks to work together on one big project. It’s kinda a big deal around here.” </p>
<p>“Tracks?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm. It's what all the students kind of collectively agreed the different types of art forms should be called. Ya know like- hmm. Cause everyone kinda just chooses one or two to focus on? Like learning tracks- I’m sorry I can’t explain things well.” Gus laughed nervously at himself for being so awkward. </p>
<p>Luz laughed too, “No I get it. Don’t be sorry.” She gave him a reassuring smile. </p>
<p>“Yeah everyone kinda freaks out about it,” Emira stated squeezing into the conversation.</p>
<p>Edric continued for her, “I mean I get teamwork is cool and all but everyone is kinda scary focused on it.”</p>
<p>“May I ask how exactly everyone works together on this?” Luz questioned hesitantly.</p>
<p>Edric kept going, “Well the actors and the dancers are obviously the main ones who are gonna try out-”</p>
<p>“While the writers work on script-”</p>
<p>“And the artists on props and backgrounds.”</p>
<p>“The music kids obviously on sound.”</p>
<p>“And the seamstresses on costumes while tech kids tend to work stagehand.”</p>
<p>“Woah… so like everyone actually works on this?”</p>
<p>Viney finally found a place for herself in the conversation by answering with, “Well yeah actually for the most part. Obviously some have more important roles than others but everyone tends to contribute, we got nothin’ better to do.” Luz laughed at her last statement.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Luz and Willow were walking side by side together, heading back to the dorms. Mindless chatter resting between them.</p>
<p>“So Luz, what are you gonna do for the play? I know you <i>are</i> in more than one track.”</p>
<p>“Oh I guess I am gonna work on this thing aren’t I?”</p>
<p>“Well you don’t <i>have</i> to, I suppose. But you’ll be practically the only one who isn’t.”</p>
<p>“Well then, I guess I should.” Luz laughed to herself quietly. I peaceful silence fell between them for a few moments before she spoke again, “Hey Willow? You think you can come over for a bit? I may or may not have zoned out in class and didn’t quite get the history assignment.” Luz laughed nervously.</p>
<p>“Uh sure. I’d love to! Any specific time in mind.”</p>
<p>“Oh I dunno. Maybe in an hour or something?”</p>
<p>They stopped and turned to look at each other before they were forced to go on their separate paths. “It’s a date.”</p>
<p>And with that Willow spun around on her heel and walked away. Luz stood there for a moment as an unfamiliar warmth rose to her cheeks. “<i>It’s a date.</i>”</p>
<p>She soon snapped out of her confused state and staggered her way back to her room, those words repeating in her mind. <i>It’s a date. Well obviously not a date date. Or is it? Surely Willow wouldn’t just… imply that.</i> She quickly shook the thought out of her mind. </p>
<p>Setting her bag down on her desk chair she glanced around the room. It wasn’t the cleanest but that was the least of her concern, she was looking for anything she might wanna throw in her closet or under the bed before Willow arrived. After looking around and not noticing anything particularly standing out, she just flopped down on her bed to relax until Willow got here. The sensible thing to do would be to just go and get other homework done but that's what responsible kids do. And Luz wouldn’t exactly consider herself responsible. </p>
<p>She decided to just check her Twitter forgetting it was well…. Twitter and somehow got into a heated argument over which phrase was more appropriate, ‘toaster bath or sewer slide’. And then someone interrupted saying something about it being stupid and blah blah blah. Conveniently by the time she was able to draw her attention away from her phone, Willow was there. She got up to go open her door. </p>
<p>“Hi, Luz!”</p>
<p>“Hey, Willow!” She then proceeded to step aside dramatically gesturing for Willow to enter, this caused them both to giggle. </p>
<p>“So Luz…” She drew out each word as she spoke it. “Do you want me to go over the assignment with you?”</p>
<p>“Yes please,” Luz replied helplessly, drawing out the ‘s’ in please.</p>
<p>They actually did work on the history assignment for a while... before getting distracted.</p>
<p>“Luz…. do you actually ever pay attention in like any of your classes?”</p>
<p>“I do!”</p>
<p>“Um…. what class is that exactly…?”</p>
<p>“Art class.”</p>
<p>“Every class is art class if you don’t care enough.”</p>
<p>“Fair point. I mean my periods eight, nine, and ten.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Wait. Don’t you have writing for your period eight?”</p>
<p>“Okay one. I’d like to argue writing is an art and two… I thought every class was art class to you.”</p>
<p>“I- eh- fuck you’re right!” Willow threw down her pencil in defeat, causing it to bounce and roll under Luz’s bed. They both looked at the dark inescapable void for a moment. “I’m not getting that back am I?”</p>
<p>“Ha! No.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Luz couldn’t help but laugh at Willow's bluntness. She glanced back over at the girl sitting cross-legged in front of her. She really did admire her, for being brave enough just to talk to Luz despite her overall weirdness. Also for just being herself. No one in that group really cares what people think of them. Luz also stopped caring a long time ago but she still couldn’t help but feel anxious from time to time, nervous she screwed something up. She guessed she was just scared of doing it again. That-</p>
<p>“Luz? You okay?”</p>
<p>“I- huh- wha-” Luz barely managed to sputter out any words as she realized she was staring and averted her eyes quickly to the forgotten homework left on the floor between them, “Yeah I’m- okay.” She lied, drawing out the last word.</p>
<p>She then glanced back up at Willow and made eye-contact. They both stayed dead silent for a moment before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. They quickly soon quieted down and went back to just staring into eachothers eyes.</p>
<p>“Wow, Willow, you’re really pretty.” Luz and Willow both immediately flushed red as Luz caught herself, searching her brain for an excuse before just giving up and biting her lip as she looked up at the other, waiting to see her response.</p>
<p>Willow’s face was bright red with a wordless expression painted on it before the expression quickly changed as she burst into laughter. “Yeah okay. If you say so.”</p>
<p>Luz let her body relax as she relieved at the fact Willow obviously took it light heartedly and started to play into it. “Uh but you are! Have you ever like- seen a mirror?”</p>
<p>“What no? Me? I… Well you’re pretty too! Have <i>you</i> ever looked in a mirror?”</p>
<p>“Hmm. Let me think on that,” Luz replied jokingly,” I believe I have.”</p>
<p>“Well- pfft- uh.” She could literally <i>feel</i> the awkwardness in the other’s voice. Both of their faces still held a blush on them.</p>
<p>“We- we should probably finish up that assignment.” Willow interrupted hurriedly. </p>
<p>“Ye-yeah we should.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>